


Siódmy Archanioł

by dede_fabulous



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, krótkie, napisane na prośbę znajomki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dede_fabulous/pseuds/dede_fabulous
Summary: Zainspirowane wierszem "Siódmy anioł" Herberta i piosenką "Szemkel - Siódmy Anioł" zespołu Cisza Jak Ta.





	Siódmy Archanioł

 Szemkel, wbrew pozorom, nie był Siódmym Archaniołem. A przynajmniej na początku. Tak naprawdę był Ósmym Archaniołem, ale bardzo mało osób zdawało sobie z tego sprawę. Bo czyż Świetliści nie są wysocy, piękni, dostojni i wręcz rozpoznawalni na kilometr? Któżby w takim razie miał zwrócić uwagę na tego chudego, średniego wzrostu anioła o szaroburych skrzydłach i czarnych, wiecznie skołtunionych kręconych włosach?  
     No właśnie: nikt. Dlatego oficjalnie Archaniołów było tylko siedmiu.  
     Siódmym Archaniołem "został" dopiero po śmierci Archanioła Seriela. Powstał wakat i Gabriel był zmuszony go zwerbować. Regent, mimo że nie pałał do Szemkela jakąś wielka niechęcią, nie był na początku zbytnio przekonany do tego pomysłu. Tak, tak, musiał kogoś wciągnąć do spisku, uświadomić tę osobę o ich gównianej sytuacji. Ale dlaczego akurat Szemkela? Tego Świetlistego z głową w chmurach, który raz za razem dostaje ostrzeżenia i skargi z urzędów? Gabriel sam zwracał mu uwagę kilka razy. Zawstydzony Bury Anioł stawał wtedy w jego gabinecie z rękoma za plecami, i kołysząc się delikatnie w przód i w tył, wzruszał ramionami z tym swoim przepraszającym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
     Ale był za to jednym z bliższych przyjaciół Rafała i to on przekonał regenta do wtajemniczenia go: "Gabrysiu, zapewniam cię, że można mu zaufać. Ręczę za niego."  
     Archanioł Miłości i Pan Uzdrowień przyjaźnili się  już od dość długiego czasu. Obaj łagodnie usposobieni, ze swoją zgubną naiwnością zawsze widzieli w innych to, co najlepsze. Lub najgorsze. Białe lub czarne. Nic pomiędzy.  
      I właśnie to niepokoiło Gabriela, ponieważ działania koalicji miały dość ciemny odcień szarości i nie mógł sobie pozwolić na niczyje zwątpienie w słuszność ich sprawy.


End file.
